L'arbre du passé
by celm
Summary: UPchap. Les menaces de Voldemort sont de plus en plus imminentes, même dans l'endroit le plus sûr, Poudlard, elles réussisent à s'introduire. Mais nos jeunes maraudeurs se croient au dessus de tout ça !
1. chapitre 1

**_L'arbre du Passe_**  
  
À la lumière des étoiles, une brise faisait trembler les feuilles de cet arbre si particulier. Dans un cœur, était gravé des initiales. Nul n'aurait cru que ce J.P L.E aurait été découvert un jour.

* * *

- Evans !!!   
  
James venait de se réveiller, mettant sa main dans ses cheveux, comme à son habitude, mais une drôle de sensation lui parcouru le long des doigts, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait PLUS de cheveux. Il regarda dans le miroir pour vérifier ce qu'il devinait, et remarqua en passant ses lunettes a peine mise sur son nez, son visage carrée, son torse musclé et ses yeux marrons. Celui-ci s'habilla en vitesse et partis, en claquant la porte, sans se préoccuper du réveil de ses camarades : Sirius, Peter et Remus.  
  
Sirius Black étant son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils sont hauts comme trois pommes se réveilla, sans difficulté, avec son sourire toujours aussi charmeur et jovial. Il était le sex-symbol de l'école, mais c'était normal avec un sourire aussi moqueur, un nez rond et mignon, une belle carrure et de magnifique cheveux noirs ébènes, il n'avait pas de quoi s'en étonner.  
  
- Les mecs..., annonça t-il en criant, levez-vous, allez- vite ! Faut aller voir ça Lily et James vont encore...Hum ...(rire)  
  
Remus, encore fatigué de la dernière pleine lune, se leva péniblement et s'habilla de son ensemble de Poudlard. Bien proportionné pour un élève de 7ième année, Remus Lupin était un élève extrêmement studieux. Côté physique, il était un peu moins musclé que ses deux autres amis, mais il ne pratiquait pas le Quidditch. Par contre, il contenait un poids agréable, il avait des cheveux blonds et portait des vêtements rapiécés car sa famille était issus d'un milieu ayant peu de moyen. Cependant, Sirius et James avait de magnifique domaine et leur fortune s'élevait haut. Et bien sur, le fait qu'il soit si mystérieux, lui donnait une popularité. Des filles pensaient qu'il était un star célèbre caché sur une autre identité ou encore qu'il était un espion du ministère de la magie, mais la vrai raison de ce trait de caractère n'était du qu'a ses disparitions à chaque mois qu'y faisait tant jasé.  
  
- Encore !, pensa-t-il  
  
James venait de rentrer, furieux, dans la grande salle. Il marchait, courait presque, vers l'auteure de cette mauvaise farce.  
  
Lily Evans, une jeune fille séduisante qui avait un fort caractère, des cheveux auburn ondulés, des yeux verts brillants et d'affreux sarcasmes dans la bouche, mangeait son petit-déjeuner calmement. Elle ne put résister de laissé paraître un sourire en coin en entendant les pas précipités de son ennemi jur : James Potter !  
  
- EVANS !  
  
Toute la salle se retourna, comme si souvent, vers ce duo pimenté.Toujours en train de manger elle dit :  
  
- Quoi Potter, tu n'aime pas ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux, tu vas enfin finir de te plaindre qu'ils sont toujours en bataille.  
  
- Hein...Mais de quoi tu parles... c'est toi qui n'arrête pas de m'écoeurer avec ça, je les aime mes cheveux.  
  
- Ah ! Où est-ce que j'ai la tête, bien sûr, tu t'adores ! James Potter le grand, le riche, le célèbre maraudeur, ...le stupide !  
  
- Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi.  
  
C'est à ce moment là, que Sirius, Remus et Peter firent enfin leur apparition.  
  
- Peter, ils ont déjà commencé, je t'avais dit de te dépêcher, dit Sirius  
  
De retour à Lily et James :  
  
- Tu vas me faire repousser mes cheveux, Evans au sinon...  
  
- Au sinon quoi ?, sourit-elle  
  
- Si j'étais toi, j'aurai pas hâte de te voir demain !, grinça-t-il des dents  
  
- Même si je le voulais, Potter, le sort est irréversible, il faudra que tu attendes toute la journée. Mets toi un chapeau pour pas prendre froid...ricana-t-elle.  
  
- Désolé de vous déranger; mais James, il faut que tu manges. Je te trouve un peu blanc surtout avec ton crâne luisant ! Dit Sirius en s'approchant.  
  
Toutes les filles de la grande salle commencèrent à ricaner stupidement. C'est toujours l'effet que produisait le grand noir, à chaque fois qu'il parlait, qu'il souriait, qu'il mangeait, qu'il marchait et même si il se contentait de ne rien faire, une tonne de soupirs amoureux éclataient sur son passage.  
  
- Sirius, est-ce que tu pourrais être de mon côté, stp !  
  
- Voyons, Jamesie, tu le sais bien que je te taquine allez mange, ça va refroidir !  
  
Sirius, comme à son habitude, mangea comme un vrai cochon sur le regard émerveillé de toutes les filles.  
  
- Tu pourrais me dire comment font les filles pour te regarder comme ça même si tu as du poulet entre les dents, et comment tu fais pour ne pas prendre un seul kilo ?, annonça Remus  
  
- Ça c'est mon rôle de batteur dans l'équipe, il faut quelques choses pour nourrir ces muscles. Et les filles, ça, c'est mon charme naturel, dit-il en faisant un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents pleins de nourriture.  
  
- Faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque cette après-midi !, déclara James  
  
- Voyons, tu vas pas encore chercher un autre sort pour jeter à cette pauvre Lily, dit Remus  
  
- Et en plus, elle est vachement mignonne !, dit Sirius avec la bouche encore pleine  
  
- AH ! Lily, BELLE! Je crois que je vais vomir. Elle est née pour me torturer la vie ! Donc je vais en faire autant ! Et Patmol, n'oublie pas que je suis un Maraudeur et ce n'ait pas vrai qu'elle va atteinte ma réputation avec ses tours à la noix.  
  
- Mais plutôt efficace !, rétorqua Remus.  
  
Mais tous savait bien que James voulait sortir avec elle, mais quelques fois il préférait ne rien laisser paraître.  
  
Le déjeuné ce termina et les quatre jeunes allèrent à leurs cours d'enchantements qu'ils partageaient avec les affreux, abominables Serpentards. Les ennemis jurés des Gryffondors. Cette haine n'avait rien de nouveaux, elle existait depuis des siècles. Le combat sans fin du bien contre le mal.  
  
- On est vraiment obligé d'y allé Rem ? demanda Sirius  
  
- J'en ai bien peur ! dit Remus un gros sourire aux lèvres  
  
- Non !!! Pitié !!! dit Patmol en se mettant à genou les mains jointes  
  
- Black ! Toujours en train de faire des stupidités... c'est bien toi, toujours aussi immature et enfantin... Voyons ça, Potter n'a plus un poil sur le crâne, est-ce que tu essayes de créer une mode ou quoi ?, siffla Malefoy entre ses dents pour ensuite partir rejoindre ses deux serviteurs Crabbe et Goyle  
  
- Toujours aussi immature et enfantin... répéta Sirius d'une voix de fille égorgée  
  
Lucius Malefoy sans aucun doute le garçon le plus détesté de Poudlard mais le plus respecté de sa maison était un jeune homme svelte et grand, aux cheveux longs blonds éclatants, toujours minutieusement mit derrière ses frêles épaules. Descendant d'une longue lignée de sorcier à sang pur, Malefoy m'éprise les Moldus ainsi que les sang-de-bourbes.  
  
Les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans l'ennuyeux cours d'enchantements... Franchement personne s'intéressait à un cours comme celui-ci. Tout le monde se passait des mots ou encore dormait simplement derrière un bouquin.  
  
- Monsieur, hum, j'ai lu un livre d'enchantements et il dise que les sorts puissants sont tous ou presque de magie noire. Enfin j'ai trouvé ce fait très intéressant et j'ai voulu partager celui-ci avec toute la classe, dit Lily Evans avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage  
  
Peut-être, à bien y penser, Evans ! C'était elle aussi qu'y avait les meilleures notes de Poudlard dans cette matière. Le seul cours qu'elle n'était pas première c'était le cours de Métamorphose. Certes, elle était une élève remarquable mais pas aussi remarquable que nos jeunes Maraudeurs, les experts dans cette matière. Sauf peut-être Peter qui traînait un peu la patte.  
  
Au deuxième cours de la journée, celui de Métamorphose, commença et ensuite les élèves entrèrent. Les étudiants devaient transformer une potion en une autre, ce qui était très difficile. Sirius, James, Remus et Peter avait réussit en deux trois quatre mouvements. Lily désespérait, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son sort ne marchait pas pourtant elle avait tout essayé... Le prof arrivait bientôt pour voir et noté son travail...  
  
- Eh ! Lily Flower, un problème avec ta formule ? demanda Sirius   
  
- Un peu...  
  
- Pas de problème, j'appelle James il pourra t'aider. Dit Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil  
  
- Non, non pas James ! Remus, est-ce que tu serais assez gentil pour venir m'aider s'il te plaît ?  
  
- Umm... ouais sans aucun problème !  
  
- Merci ! Dit-elle en lui adressant un merveilleux sourire.  
  
Lily aimait beaucoup Remus, il était très gentil comparé à James. Peut-être est-ce le fait que le garçon de nature tranquille n'était pas riche et que James, lui, était pourri gâté.  
  
- Eh, Remus ! Tu veux bien m'aider moi aussi ? dit une fille de la classe en lui faisait les yeux doux  
  
- Oui, je finis avec Lily et j'arrive !  
  
- Eh, moi Remus tu m'oublie ! Demanda une autre fille de la classe  
  
- Ah... Sirius aide-moi !  
  
- Sandrine (la fille qui voulait de l'aide) Ton héros favori arrive ! Déclara Sirius  
  
- Merci t'est chou ! Dit-elle en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue  
  
- C'est qui elle ? demanda Peter  
  
- Sa nouvelle blonde je crois ! dit James  
  
- Tu en es sur ?! Je croyais qu'il sortait avec une Pousouffle hier !  
  
James secoua les épaules, il avait renoncé à se rappeler l'horaire de petite-amie à Sirius. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment une horaire mais il changeait de blonde comme de chemise.  
  
Après les classes, les maraudeurs, comme prévue, accompagnèrent James à la bibliothèque. Ils ne furent guère surpris de rencontrer Lily Evans et ses deux amies de toujours.  
  
Sirius se rua sur Samantha, une des amies de Lily. Samantha était une fille aux cheveux longs noirs mais elles les attachaient la plupart du temps en chignon désordonné. Elle était de grandeur moyenne et elle était très belle. Elle savait envoyé des répliques sanglantes quand il le fallait ou consoler une amie en peine. Les professeurs ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup car elle disait sa façon de penser, elle faisait des efforts remarquables pour contenir sa rage au cours de potions.  
  
- Allô, ma poule !, dit-il jovial en l'enlaçant par les hanches  
  
- Pousse-toi, Sirius, va rejoindre ta propre poule !, dit-elle  
  
- Tu sais très bien que tu es ma préférée, je ne l'aime pas autant que toi. Mais elle embrasse bien... dit il en riant  
  
Elle ne put que sourire, il était incorrigible, il se trahissait lui-même, l'imbécile ! Mais cela lui donnait un joli petit air enfantin.  
  
- Et c'est toi la prochaine, jurée craché sur la tête de tous les maraudeurs !  
  
- La prochaine, quelle farce !!! Comment pourrais-je être sur la liste si je me suis jamais inscrite ?! Tu prends trop tes rêves pour des réalités Black. Je te lance un pari, si pendant une semaine tu ne sors, séduit, embrasse pas ou tout ce qu'y relis avec les relations amoureuses, eh bien, si tu perd... tu fais mes devoirs pendant un mois et tu te promène nu dans la salle commune.  
  
- Confiante à ce que je vois... nu dans la salle commune... ce n'est pas vraiment une chose désagrable ! Ha ha ha ! Je rigole, calme toi... Mouais d'accord !  
  
- Ça commence aujourd'hui !  
  
- Après si je réussis, tu vas sortir avec moi ?  
  
- Si tu réussis, les poules auront des dents...  
  
Il y a un commencement à tout, au revoir beauté, en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.  
  
- SIIIIRIIIUSSS !!! dit un voix lointaine  
  
Quelques minutes plutôt, du côté de Remus, on vit apparaître une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés d'un blond éclatant. Elle marchait paisiblement quand elle le vit... alors là, elle courut dans sa direction et s'assit confortablement sur ses genoux !  
  
- Ça va Joey ?!  
  
Oui, Joey, du prénom complet de Josephine ! Et je cite de la bouche de la blonde lors de la rencontre avec Lily en première année : Josephine... que ça fait aristocrate ! Je déteste... appelle moi Joey !  
  
- J'ai passé de magnifiques vacances et toi Remus ?  
  
- Tu le sais, je te l'ai dit en détail dans mes lettres. Dit-il en souriant malgré lui.  
  
- En parlant de lettres... Tu ne m'en as pas envoyé une seule !!! dit-elle avec un air faussement peiné.  
  
- Quoi mais non... j'en écrivais une à chaque jour ! Désolé, peut-être que c'est mon vieux hibou qui n'a pas fait son devoir.  
  
- Oh, j'ai reçu tes lettres... mais ça valait pas la peine que je le mentionne... la pile était très mince... dit-elle vexé.  
  
- Est-ce que tu veux rire de moi ?! Combien ?  
  
- Une centaine... dit-elle en lui faisant un gros sourire, elle venait encore une fois de se foutre de sa tête  
  
- Tu ne changeras donc jamais...  
  
- Eh, pourquoi ? Je suis bien comme ça, non ? Je le sais Remus... que tu m'adores ! dit Joey en riant et en lui faisant un sourire  
  
Remus rougit puis sourit. Non, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, elle le taquinait sans plus. Ils étaient juste des bons amis.  
  
- Alors tu n'as pas tout de même passé ton été à écrire des lettres ?  
  
- Mais oui ! dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. J'écrivais à toute l'école cette fois-ci ! L'année dernière écrire aux parents des élèves n'étaient pas une bonne idée.  
  
Fait étrange, Joey était une maniaque des lettres, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir tout connaître, elle avait une soif de savoir, elle était donc une élève excellente. Elle était vive, énergique, souriante, malicieuse... enfin bref tout le contraire de Remus  
  
- Tu as l'air fatigué, t'a été malade la nuit dernière ? dit-elle en s'inquiétant un peu  
  
- Moi, tout va bien ! Je n'ai pas eu de haut le cœur depuis quelques jours.  
  
L'excuse qu'il donnait à tout le monde et même à Joey pour justifier ses absences et sa mauvaise mine. Il ne pouvait se fier à personne mis a part ses 3 amis. Il avait peur que ça se propage dans l'école et que tout le monde le traite de monstre. Son pire cauchemar...  
  
- James et Lily se disputent encore... dit Joey en voyant une tête rousse et une tête au crane dégarni qui se disputait.  
  
- Tu sais comment ils sont... Mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est deux là finiront pas sortir ensemble.  
  
- Et voilà Sirius ! Sirius... lettres... Oh, non ! C'est lui qui m'a oublié ! Alors là ! SIIIRRIUSSS !!! dit-elle ses joues habituellement pêche devenue rouge de colère.  
  
Du côté de Lily et James, les sourcils de l'apprenti sorcière froncèrent au son de la voix de James.  
  
- Lily !!! Trouve un contre sort ! C'est toi, la meilleur en enchantement alors fais-moi repousser mes cheveux. MAINTENANT !!!  
  
- James... Il n'y a PAS de contre sort ! Combien de fois veux-tu que je le répète !  
  
- Maudit sois cette fille !  
  
- Va-t-en !   
  
James regarda désespérément Sirius mais il ne le remarqua pas; il était trop préoccuper par Samantha. Il regarda ensuite Remus mais il était occuper par une fille lui également. Il tourna ensuite ses yeux vers Peter; mais où était-il ?  
  
Nous pourrions parler de Peter mais n'en parlons pas maintenant.  
  
SIIIIRRRIIUSSS !!!  
  
James se retourna vers la droite de la bibliothèque et vit Joey courir vers le batteur de l'équipe des Gryffondors. Il se leva, en souriant, il aurait parié 500 gallions que Sirius avait oublié cette chère sorcière blonde.  
  
- Sirius !!!  
  
- Ouais !  
  
- Combien de lettres m'a-tu écrite ?!  
  
- Je suis pas bon en devinette tu le sais bien Joey !  
  
- Je vais te donner la réponse : Cinq ! SEULEMENT cinq !!!  
  
- Et puis ? dit-il désinvolte.  
  
- Et puis... Bien sur, je suis seulement une jeune fille que tu connais depuis la première année et qui a toujours été la pour toi dans les moments les plus pires, dans toutes tes folies et... dit-elle en exagérant, Joey dramatisait toujours.  
  
- Ouais, ouais... j'ai compris pas besoin de te fâché, mais je dois écrire à mes admiratrices !  
  
- Pff... Ouais ! Mais je ne permettrai aucun autre écart ! dit Joey en imitant étrangement la voix de McGonnagal.  
  
- Tout ce que tu veux ! Dit-il en lui faisant un gros sourire  
  
Et ils partirent bras dessus-dessous comme les meilleurs amis du monde. Et sous le regard perçant de la bibliothécaire...

* * *

Un jeune homme était accroupi au pied de l'arbre, il regardait droit devant lui et il soupira peut-être même...  
  
Notes des auteurs  
  
P.S : IMPORTANT Pour le pari concernant Sirius nous ne sommes incapable de décider s'il va gagner ou bien perdre, vu que les deux options sont assez intéressante. Bien sûr s'il gagne il ne sortira pas avec Samantha mais plutôt il aura un rencard. Et s'il perd...vous voyez la suite... Alors on vous demande un petit sondage, allez nous dire votre opinion dans les reviews svp !   
  
Chloe (alias Remus) : Là... ne regardez pas la syntaxe parce que je me suis chicané avec Laurence sur une phrase (la dernière) et c'est elle qui a gagné mais je suis sur que c'est pas ça ! Donc j'espère que vous avez aimé !!  
  
Laurence (alias James(qui est le plus hot selon elle)) : Chloé m'énerve avec son français bien écrit : faut pas dire il savait pas mais plutôt il ne savait pas franchement ! Elle m'astine sur ce que j'écris présentement ! (elle veut que je marque elle me nargue à place de m'astine Bon je voudrais en dire plus mais je vais laisser la place à Mélanie et Émilie ! Merci d'avoir lu ce fic.  
  
Mélanie (alias Sirius(qui EST le plus hot et pas James)) : Elle n'a pas d'idée de commentaire. Trop longue a ce décidé ! (bon enfin) Elle prend un air digne et commence : Ben c'est correcte (bon voilà ce qu'elle avait à dire)  
  
Émilie (alias Peter(désolé mais il le faut) : Se décide pas alors, elle en aura pas :P Elle voulait juste dire qu'elle déteste Peter pis elle veut pas l'être... Bon, bon.. .c'est la vie !!! On va dire Alias Lily et Peter !!! 


	2. chapitre 2

**_L'arbre du Passe_**  
  
Il ferma les yeux et continua sans ne savoir pourquoi, il fallait qu'il sache... Il fallait qu'il écoute les secrets de l'arbre. Il savait la fin de l'histoire, ce disait-il... mais en était-il sûr ?

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, les élèves s'étaient habitué au retour des classes et la routine se faisait voir. Déjeuner, classe, dîner, classe, souper, devoir, dodo ! On était le jeudi soir, le jour de l'entraînement des Gryffondors. James attendait avec impatience les derniers retardataires car celui-ci était le capitaine depuis déjà deux ans. Cela n'avait étonné personne, James était le joueur du siècle, il était bon, sérieux, autoritaire et charismatique alors, quand il fut promu... Il ne haussa même pas les sourcils. On organisa ce soir là une grand fête dans la tour des Griffondors, une journée que tous les élèves se souviennent encore aujourd'hui.  
  
- Bon, tout le monde est arrivé ! Cette année, nous allons nous entraîner beaucoup plus fort. Pour qu'il n'y aille aucune chance qu'une autre maison réussisse à nous battre. Les pratiques seront 1 heure plus longues...  
  
On entendit les plaintes étouffées des joueurs. James était un entraîneur très dur. Il ne comptait pas les heures de pratique et surtout ne négligeait pas les exercices physiques. C'était en partit pour éloigné les lâches de son équipe. Quand on allait dans son équipe c'était pour travailler et gagner.  
  
- Ah, j'oubliais les pratiques vont être beaucoup plus épuisantes, attendez- vous à être crevé... Mais je vous garantis que la coupe vous fera oublier ses heures de plus. Bon, on va commencer par une nouvelle sorte d'entraînement. On va faire une situation de match, mais il n'y aurait pas de souaffles....  
  
- Quoi ? Mais comment on va faire des points ? Demanda un joueur.  
  
- En faisant comme-ci il en avait un. Une personne commencera avec le souaffle imaginaire et le passera à une autre personne et ainsi de suite. Laissez place à votre imagination...!!!  
  
- Ah... firent les joueurs incrédules et d'autres paniqués  
  
James adorait essayer de nouvelles techniques et comme vous voyez, James adorait son rôle et s'efforçait à le maintenir, il pouvait bosser une journée entière pour que le plan d'un match soit parfait, sans aucune faille. Il rêvait de Quidditch et en mangeait carrément, sa chambre était tapisser de stratégie, de poster de son équipe professionnel favorite, de figurines bref... de tout finalement ! Lily, elle, n'y voyait aucun intérêt. Elle n'avait jamais monter sur un balais mis a part les cours de vol, et même là elle finissait le plus vite possible. Alors quand elle voyait James Potter et ce stupide balai dans la main elle en devenait verte. Cet imbécile essayait de l'impressionner avec ça ! Complètement IDIOT !  
  
- Alors c'est partit !!! Dit-il en tapant dans ses mains.  
  
Lily était assise, sur un fauteuil, devant le feu de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle adorait cet endroit, le crépitement du feu devant elle et la douceur du coussin où elle était assise l'a détendait pour faire ses devoirs. Quand soudain, Samantha et Joey arrivèrent comme une tornade. Celle aux cheveux foncés avait des pantalons trois quarts en jeans et un chandail rouge. Il n'était pas rare de voir des Gryffondors habillé au couleurs de leur maison ou bien les serpentards en vert et argent... Joey, elle, était habillé en couleur pastelle; une jolie jupe bleue poudre, un chandail rose pâle et finalement sa cape pour la couvrir du froid. Tandis que Lily portait simplement l'uniforme de l'école.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite habillé de cette manière ? Vous sortez ?  
  
- On va juste prendre l'air, dit rapidement Samantha. Tu peux venir si tu veux ?!  
  
- Ummm...D'accord !  
  
Elle se leva et commença à ramasser ses affaires quand elle s'arrêta brusquement le visage figé d'horreur.  
  
- Vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement ?!? On est JEUDI ! C'est l'entraînement des Gryffondors. Rugie-t-elle en ayant la bouche grand ouverte.  
  
- Ah, oui ? Répondirent-t-elle en chœur, en souriant naïvement et en se tordant les doigts.  
  
- Eh, oui !!! Pourquoi allez s'acharner à aller voir des garçons puants et laids. Mais attendez... je vous vois venir ! Vous voulez que je vienne pour parler à James ! Hors de question ! Pour aller le voir se vanter et se dépeigner les cheveux comme il le fait souvent. Au fait, ses cheveux... ils n'auraient pas dut repousser !!!  
  
- Lily, on ne te dit pas de venir le voir. Juste nous accompagner. Il faut que je parle à Remus a propos d'un devoir a remettre ! Rétorqua Joséphine, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ?  
  
- En tout cas, pas un plan aussi ridicule ! Dit-elle en soupirant  
  
- Allez viens, tu pourras continuer tes devoirs sur les gradins... Dit Joey  
  
- L'air aide à la concentration. Et la vue est magnifique ! Ajouta Samantha  
  
Elle referma ses bouquins, les mit dans son sac en cuir et murmura des paroles incompréhensibles. Lily finissait toujours par dire oui. Et ça, tout le monde le savait (Et James aussi) !  
  
Le stade était parsemé de quelques rayons de soleil couchant, la douceur du mois de septembre l'envahit. La nuit était fraîche, il avait une légère brise appréciatrice et elle remarqua aussi les nouvelles banderoles à l'effigie des maisons sur les gradins. Malgré, sa réticence, elle avoua que c'était un merveilleux temps pour prendre l'air. Quoique la présence de James ne faciliterait pas les choses.  
  
Il y avait seulement une personne dans les gradins et c'était Remus. Enfin bref, plutôt un tas de vêtements froissé car son visage n'était pas visible. Joey s'approcha doucement de lui...  
  
- Hey, les filles ! Je crois qu'il dort ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Murmura Joey en faisant un mou comique  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? On le laisse là ! De toute manière il va se réveillé, crois-moi ! Ironisa Samantha en haussant les épaules, toujours direct.  
  
Elle s'assit sur un banc et regarda le stade et repéra aussitôt Sirius. Il était en train de faire une feinte époustouflante. C'était la feinte de Wronski, mais elle ne jouait pas au Quidditch donc elle l'ignorait !  
  
- Whaou ! Il est drôlement bon au Quidditch. Il est si... dit-elle à Lily.  
  
- Exceptionnel !!! Murmura une voix masculine.  
  
Les joues de Samantha devinrent rouges... elle bredouilla quelques mots pour ensuite poser son regard à terre. Sirius sourit tendrement et déclara :  
  
- Allez ma belle, regarde-moi un peu !  
  
- Si tu crois que c'était vrai... alors... je blaguais... et...  
  
- Allez... j'oublie tout... Mais si tu change d'avis, viens dans ma chambre. On pourra arranger ça, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, (maintenant, ce n'était pas seulement les joues de Samantha qui était rouge mais bien toute sa figure) Alors qu'est-ce qui nous vaut la visite de trois jolies demoiselles à notre piteux entraînement de Quidditch. Il s'assit sur son balai volant et posa un regard moqueur-interrogateur sur elles.  
  
- C'est elles qui m'ont forcé à y aller... remarqua Lily, toujours elle-même à vouloir constamment protéger sa couverture.  
  
Le regard du batteur de l'équipe se porta sur Remus assis plus loin, il dormait sans aucun doute... Il a toujours dormit dure. Ça prouve qu'il porte un certain intérêt au sport qu'il est venu voir... Pfff...  
  
James arriva en balai, ses cheveux étaient mouillés, sa tenu de Quidditch collé à son corps et si Lily avait pu le sentir... enfin... elle n'aurait jamais sentie James à ce moment. Il était bien trop dégoûtant, pensa Lily.  
  
- Eh, Sirius ! L'entraînement n'est pas fini !!! Allez ! Au fait... Salut Lily... dit-il les joues un peu roses et en ébouriffant sa chevelure.  
  
- Hum... Une pincé de...  
  
Elle leva les yeux calmement vers James, soupira et continua son devoir de potions sans le saluer. James la regardait indigné jusqu'à Sirius lui tapote l'épaule assez rudement.  
  
- Quoi, allez cap'taine !  
  
James monta sur son balai ainsi que Sirius pour retourner sur le terrain. Mais celui qui portait des lunettes était rouge de colère.  
  
- Tu vois comme elle réagit !!! J'ai beau faire tout pour la séduire, pour que nos contacts soient plus agréables mais non... madame est au-dessus de tout ça !  
  
- James... James... Tu agis en vrai imbécile avec elle... une journée tu le l'apprécie, une autre tu la déteste. Elle doit juste se dire que t'es un des ses gars qui veulent des filles pour coucher avec elles.  
  
- Mais voyons, c'est ridicule !  
  
- Est-ce que tu aimes Lily ?!  
  
- Je ne sais pas mais quand je la voit avec un autre gars que moi; je devient furax !  
  
- Euh... Ouais ! Tu devrais en parler avec Remus, il connaît mieux Lily que nous et il va te dire quoi qu'il faut que tu fasses. Bon, à l'entraînement !  
  
De retour de l'entraînement, Sirius se dirigeait seul vers la tour des Gryffondors car James était partit à la bibliothèque a propos d'une certaine vengeance...Bref, il ne l'écoutait pas à ce moment parce qu'il avait été déconcentré par la démarche d'une jolie brune de Serdaigle à la jupe sexy. À vrai dire, ça n'allait pas vraiment ces temps-ci ! Chaque fille qu'il regardait, même si c'était la fille la plus moche de Poudlard, il voyait en chacune d'elle une femme attirante, aux lèvres pulpeuses et au contour bien défini. C'était ce stupide pari lancé par Samantha, il y a quelques jours de cela, qu'il le mettait dans tous ses états. 4 jours...Sans n'avoir touché tendrement les cheveux d'une de ses conquêtes. C'est peut- être court vous diriez-vous, mais un garçon qui a charmé toute sa vie; de sa première gardienne à trois ans jusqu'à lundi dernier, ne peut vivre avec ses pulsions hormonales trop longtemps. C'était un homme et...un homme reste un homme.  
  
Il était maintenant arrivé dans un couloir très fréquenté par les septièmes années. Plus précisément par les filles de septièmes. C'était un lieu de papotage où multiple rumeurs circulaient. Quand il vit soudain un groupe de filles qui le regardaient fixement. Il accéléra le pas...c'est ça qu'il devait faire !  
  
- Hey ! Sirius-chou ! Viens par ici ! Dit une de ses anciennes petites- amies(il était rester en bon terme avec celle-ci)  
  
Sirius essaya de ne pas la regarder, surtout qu'elle devait être super sexy en ce moment...  
  
- Tu m'as pas entendu ou quoi !?! dit-elle un peu rageusement  
  
- euh...eh bien...Je suis occupé ! À la prochaine ! Répondit-il toujours les yeux au sol.  
  
Il empressa le pas et réussit finalement à arriver à destination.  
  
James tournait avec empressement les pages d'un livre sur les sorts et enchantements. Il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait, et ces stupides bouquins poussiéreux ne l'aidaient pas. Soudain, une phrase éveilla son attention.  
  
- Mmm... Oui cela pourrait être intéressant ! pensa-t-il  
  
Et la formule ou était-t-elle ? Il ne l'indiquait pas. Il sut finalement par la bibliothécaire que la formule de ce livre était dans une édition spéciale empruntée par M.Pettigrow. Le fait n'était pas vraiment très extraordinaire, il passait toutes ses journées enfermées ici à lire. Enfin bref, il fallait qu'il le trouve. Il chercha dans la grande salle, dans les corridors, dans la cuisine (Peter se servait souvent de la carte des maraudeurs pour se gaver), dans la salle commune et dans les dortoirs. Il ne le trouva pas, mais le livre était miraculeusement dans le bordel de leur chambre.  
  
Il le feuilleta et découvrit une note étrange, on aurait la date et l'endroit de rendez-vous. À minuit en dessous des bancs des gradins ! James rit... Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Peter, un rendez-vous c'était tellement inespéré pour lui. Son cas semblait s'améliorer ! Peut-être qu'il sortirait avec une fille bien d'ici la fin de l'année. Bah, espérons qu'il ne soul pas trop sa compagne.  
  
Mais où est bien passé notre cher Peter adoré, vous vous le demandez hein ? On en parlera un peu plus tard dans cette histoire, n'ayez craintes.  
  
Il laissa le livre dans la chambre mais ne le lit pas tout de suite car il avait l'intention de le lire ce soir après ses travaux et sa retenue quotidienne. Il marcha dans les couloirs, il fallait qu'il trouve Remus pour lui demander des conseils pour séduire Lily. Justement en parlant d'elle, elle était là avec quelques copines superficielles, riant et parlant de garçons assurément. Il ne faisait que la voir et il avait qu'une envie de lui lancer une réplique sanglante mais aussi de sortir avec elle seulement pour avoir gagné une fois sur elle.  
  
Les copines de la rousse s'en allèrent chacune à leur tour et Lily se retrouva seul dans la Grande salle à lire un bouquin. James la regardait encore, ce qu'elle était belle comme ça. De sa cachette, il aperçut Rogue se lever de sa table et s'en venir vers elle. James serra les poings s'il osait s'approcher de Lily, il allait lui faire payer.  
  
- Eh sang-de-bourbe ! Toujours aussi laide à ce que je vois !  
  
- T'aurais pu trouver mieux comme insulte, je te conseille de dégager. Je suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.  
  
- Lily Evans, la fille la plus indigne de Poudlard essaye de me faire peur. Je n'ai pas peur d'une petite moldue.  
  
- Un mot de plus Rogue et je serai obligé d'en faire part à McGonnagal ! Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait, je t'ai toujours défendu alors si tu continu à me chercher, je vais devoir agir.  
  
- Je peux très bien me défendre contre Potter si c'est à quoi tu penses.  
  
- Servilus, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Grogna James, N'appelle plus jamais Lily, sang-de-bourbe. Tu serais mieux de t'en aller maintenant ou bien toute la salle pourrait bien revoir ton caleçon.  
  
- Potter, laisse-moi régler ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger. Tu n'es pas mon ami encore moi mon petit-ami alors fiche-moi la paix.  
  
- Oh, je t'en pris Evans, Rogue pourrait très bien te faire mal !  
  
- Me faire mal ? Cria-t-elle. Tu vas un peu trop loin Potter, Rogue ne me fait pas peur, je sais très bien me défendre. Si je le voulais, il pourrait dès maintenant se retrouver la tête en bas. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je suis inoffensive.  
  
James leva sa baguette et la pointa sur cette horrible boule de graisse et lui lança le sort Wingardium Leviosa, pour ensuite l'écraser dans une poubelle au fond de la salle. Tous les élèves présents éclatèrent de rire sauf Lily.  
  
- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Cria t-elle, elle s'en alla furibonde en courant jusqu'au dortoir.  
  
- Hé merde ! Q'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Cette fille va me rendre dingue, je la protège et voilà qu'elle me laisse en plan en m'insultant !!! OHH HÉÉ ! REMUS mon pote, dit-il en apercevant le principal concerné.

* * *

Une, deux et puis trois gouttes d'eau lui tombèrent sur sa main étendue sur son genou. Le ciel était nuageux et un vent violent se déclencha, l'orage était près. Il fallait rentrer vite, il allait continuer demain, après tout, il avait tout le temps devant lui pour rassembler les évènements. Il sourit.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
-Gabrielletrompelamort : héhé ! On a reçu deux reviews snif..snif et ils  
sont d'avis contraire à propos du pari donc ça nous avance pas beaucoup  
mais nous allons peut-être tirer à pile ou a face enfin bon... tu vas bien  
voir dans le prochain chapitre !!! Ah...on oubliait merci pour le  
magnifique review et on espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre-ci.  
  
-so : On est d'accord avec toi qu'on peut s'améliorer mais on fait de  
notre mieux pour publier les chapitres le plus vite possible donc nous  
n'avont pas 10 ans pour enjoliver nos phrases et etc...Mais, tout de même,  
Merci et re-merci pour ton commentaire constructif !  
  
**Chloe** : Bon terminé le deuxième chapitre, en avant pour le troisième. Je pense que ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas fait de français, donc j'ai comme de la misère a me rappeler des règles pff... Je parle toujours de grammaire ! Le pari c'est pour le prochain chapitre, je pense, faudrait que je vérifie sur le plan. Bon ben c'est tout bye !  
  
**Laurence** : Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus triste mais aussi un peu plus joyeux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! LoL ! Eh oui, nous allons sûrement parler de Peter...Eh oui, il le faut ! Bon déjà voilà notre deuxième chapitre...et j'espère que vous l'avez apprécier autant que nous avons aimé l'écrire. Alors, je vous laisse !!!  
  
**Émilie** : J'ai rien à dire dans cette histoire là, toutes les idées que je lance on les rejète !!!!  
  
**Mélanie** : Émilie pète encore sa coche...c'est pas de notre faute si elle lance des idées supers romantiques et on est même pas encore rendu assez loin pour ça. 


	3. chapitre 3

**L'arbre du Passé**

Il revint, le lendemain au levé du soleil, tout juste avant ses cours pour ouvrir le passé de l'arbre. Il revenait toujours mais il ne voulait pas voir la fin mais il le verrait sans le vouloir, sans prendre conscience de cette tragique histoire. Son cœur lui dictait de le faire même s'il en souffrirait, il décida pour une fois de suivre cette voie.

* * *

"OHH HÉÉ ! REMUS mon pote, dit-il en apercevant le principal concerné." 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Cornedrue ? Dit-il en arrivant près de lui."

"C'est que… Dit-il en baissant sa voix de deux tons. Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais m'aider à séduire... euh… tu-sais-qui."

"Écoute ! Lily, si c'est bien d'elle que tu parles, est très compliqué. Je pourrais t'aider mais ça me prendrais beaucoup de temps et…dit-il assez fortement"

"Eh Oh Remus, parle moins fort tout le monde va nous entendre !"

"Je n'ai pas à vous dire que Remus lui décocha un regard qui en disait long.."

"Mais faut que tu m'aides, je suis désespéré…trouve un peu de temps !"

"Joey m'attend à la biblio mais si tu y tiens, ce soir je t'aiderai !"

"Joey ! Tu es finalement avec elle ! S'exclama James en souriant machiavéliquement."

"Où est-ce que tu vas chercher de telle idée ? C'est pour un devoir à remettre. Dit-il le teint un peu rosé."

"Mouais c'est ça ! Tu devrais peut-être lui apporter un petit cadeau ! Joey adore ça ! Conseilla James en s'en allant après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil moqueur."

Est-ce que c'était vraiment un rendez-vous et est-ce qu'il fallait lui apporter quelque chose ? Pourtant, elle lui avait bien dit que c'était pour le devoir mais peut-être qu'elle voulait lancer un message discret. Ce que James lui avait dit le troubla. Et où est-ce qu'il pourrait trouver un cadeau en cinq minutes ? Arggg ! Pourquoi écouté James ? C'était bien lui qui lui avait demandé des conseils pour séduire Lily et rien n'était plus facile… Pfff….

De toute manière, il était arrivé à la bibliothèque et voyait Joey assisse à une table plus loin. Il avança, cherchant ses mots pour ensuite prendre place devant elle. Josephine leva son visage vers lui, souriante.

"Joey, je voudrais m'excuser… Je n'ai rien apporté."

"Tu ne m'as pas apporté un bouquet et même pas de chocolat ! Sur ce elle éclata en sanglots sous le regard franchement étonné du loup-garou."

"Euh, c'est que, enfin… Euh !"

"Je rigolais ! Fais pas cette tête ! De quoi tu parlais au juste, t'as ton sac c'est parfait ! Des notes ; j'en ai pleins, des plumes aussi, alors…"

"Euh… En fait… Je n'ai pas apporté le manuel ! Euh.. Dit-il pas très confiant."

"Ohhh.. Je l'ai, rassure-toi ! T'es mignon comme tout, hi hi ! Bon commençons !"

"Au fait, on t'a jamais dit que tu aurais dû devenir actrice ? Demanda-t-il encore sous le choc."

"Si, si ! J'ai tellement de talent ! Dit-elle en rigolant puis reprenant son sérieux elle dit : Bon pour le devoir, j'ai pensé corriger quelques points avant de le remettre, celui-ci et…celui-là."

Ce soir-là alors que la salle commune était presque vide James entra en trombe comme à son habitude, et chercha Remus du regard. Il le trouva finalement derrière une tonne de bouquin en regardant ses notes fiévreusement.

"Rem ! T'a pas oublié pour ce soir j'espère, mais à ce que je vois t'a l'air occupé !"

"Pas seulement l'air, je le suis ! Joey trouvait que le travail équivalait à un E(effort exceptionnel) et elle voulait un O (Optimal) alors elle à changer presque tout le travail."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, là !"

"Elle vient de finir sa part, il faut croire que je suis pas assez rapide pour elle. Lily, Samantha et elle sont dans leur dortoir sûrement pour se refaire la manucure, tu vois ce genre de truc. Je suis désolé, mais je crois qu'on ne pourra pas avoir notre petit réunion ce soir."

"Tu me connais mal Lunard ! Voyons on est des maraudeurs, c'est pas un devoir qui va nous empêcher de faire tous ce qu'on veut."

"Est-ce que tu compte faire, le malin ? Arrêter le temps !"

"Bien mieux que ça ! Regarde le maître à l'œuvre ! dit-il en jetant un bref regard dans la pièce où ils étaient. Hey Jonathan ! Tu te souviens la fois où je t'ai arrangé un rancard avec une nana ?"

"Mouais ! Encore merci ! Répondit l'interpellé".

"J'aimerais que tu me retournes la pareille ! Pas pour une fille, bien sûr ! Dit-il vantard. Mais pour un devoir. Tu vois, mon ami Remus Lupin à besoin désespérément qu'une personne se charge de son travail. T'inquiète pas, il reste à peine 20 minutes pour le terminer."

"Mais y ne reste pas 20 mi… Aie-euh ! Grogna Remus en se tenant les côtes que James lui avait, quelques secondes plutôt, gentiment frappé."

"20 minutes, tu dis ? Mouais, je pourrais bien faire ça ! Bon, c'est quoi le sujet ? demanda Jonathan."

"Le sujet c'est ça qui est le plus facile, t'a juste à regarder le titre du travail. Mais j'aimerais que tu soignes ton écriture.. et que tu fasses attention aux fautes… et à la propreté… et surtout que tu fasses des phrases complètes. Énuméra Remus."

"Rem, je crois qu'il a compris !"

"Oui bien sûr ! Désolé ! Bon, bonne chance !"

Il partit rapidement avec James aux dortoirs pour rejoindre Sirius et Peter. Quand ils furent arrivés, ils se mirent en pyjama. James et Remus portait le même, soit un bas de pyjama à l'effigie de Poudlard. Sirius qui était assez exhibitionniste portait simplement ses boxers à cœur et Peter, qui pour le bien de l'état mental de ses compagnons, portait le pyjama qui voilait le plus de peau possible. Des poignées d'amours n'a jamais fait fureur.

"Patmol, comment va le pari ?"

"Ne m'en parlez surtout pas ! Je crois que je vais devenir dingue."

"T'exagère pas un peu, Sirius ! Dit Peter. J'ai jamais eu encore une petite-copine et j'en suis pas mort."

"Les filles c'est comme l'alcool Peter, tu deviens dépendant seulement quand tu prend ta première gorgée. En plus, vous n'avez pas vu Samantha."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On la voit à tous les jours, cette fille ! Remarqua Cornedrue."

"James, si tu voulais bien me laissez finir ma phrase peut-être que tu comprendrais. Je disais donc… Vous n'avez pas vu Samantha… en pyjama !"

"Oh, mon dieu ! Patmol tu es l'homme le plus chanceux, voir une fille en pyjama. Fantastique ! Ironisa Remus. Sérieusement… un pyjama ? Que c'est excitant ! Aussi excitant que McGonagall, plutôt."

"Francesca une de tes ex nous avait déjà dit que les pyjamas pour les filles était affreusement laids, qu'il ne mettait rien en valeur, que la coupe aurait pu aussi bien être fait par des moldus écervelés et j'en passe."

"Si vous voulez mon avis de connaisseur, Francesca n'avait rien à mettre en valeur si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Déclara Sirius"

Tous les garçons en restèrent bouche-bée puis incapable de se retenir, ils éclatèrent de rire devant l'audace de Sirius.

"Au fait, comment t'a fait pour voir Samantha en pyjama ?"

Du côté des filles, Joey venait d'entrer dans le dortoir et aperçut immédiatement le tas de bonbons dans le milieu de la pièce.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? demanda-t-elle."

"Disons que Sirius m'a aidé sur ce coup-ci. Hier, un gars de Serdaigle m'avait dit que Sirius fournissait sa maison en bonbons, il ne savait pas comment mais il me l'a recommandé. Alors je suis allé le voir et je viens d'aller chercher ma commande à l'instant même. Sers-toi ! dit-elle dévoilant par le fait même la fameuse rencontre qui faisait salivée Sirius."

"Maintenant que notre petite réunion est commencé… Parlons de garçons ! S'exclama Joey."

"Y'a rien à dire sur eux si tu veux mon avis. Dit Lily."

"Suzanne est au mariage de sa cousine et on a pour une fois le dortoir pour nous trois. Profitons-en pour papoter en liberté de sujet top-secret. Déclara Joey."

"Hum ! D'accord. Acquiesça Samantha."

"Tu prends pour elle maintenant, je croyais que tu serais de mon côté."

"C'est d'accord si seulement elle commence. Dit Samantha en regardant Joey."

"Bande de lâche ! Je vais vous montrer c'est quoi une femme courageuse moi ! Cria la blonde."

"Alors on ne tournera pas au tour du pot en te demandant quel garçon te fait le plus d'effet mais en te posant cette question : Est-ce que tu aimes Remus ! Demanda Lily en souriant."

"La question du siècle. Dit Joey en roulant des yeux."

"Allez réponds !"

"Remus… il est gentil, sympathique, intelligent, responsable, soigné, généreux, loyal, serviable. Mais à part ça… c'est un gars comme les autres."

"Ça ne répond pas à ma question !"

"À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien ! C'est un peu confus. Avoua Josephine."

"Et dire que presque la totalité de la gente féminine de Poudlard te font confiance pour régler leurs problèmes amoureux dans le journal étudiant."

"Sam ! Je suis excellente, tu sauras ! Zut, ça me fait penser que j'ai oublié mes plumes et mes parchemins en bas. Je reviens, en attendant… Pensez à ce que vous allez répondre, à toute à l'heure. A+"

Et elle partit après avoir faire un clin d'œil coquin à ses amies. À cette heure, il y avait encore une dizaine de personnes dans la salle commune. Plusieurs étaient des couples qui voulaient passer leur dernière heure avant le couvre-feu ensemble. Ou d'autres qui devait remettre un devoir le lendemain et qui se prenait la veille. Bref, personne qu'elle connaissait particulièrement.

Elle ramassait ses affaires ,qui heureusement étaient encore à leur place, quand un gars l'interpella :

"Joey, tu pourrais m'aider ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Jonathan ?"

"J'ai un devoir à terminer et je bloque à la dernière question. J'avais des notes de mon coéquipier, mais j'arrive pas à lire son écriture rapide. Et je suis nul dans cette matière alors…"

"C'est bon, montre-moi ça !"

Elle ne lut que la première ligne du devoir qu'elle s'arrêta.

"Excellent sujet ! Dit Josephine. C'est ton coéquipier qui la choisit ?"

"Ouais c'est ça !"

"Non je crois pas, je crois plutôt que c'est sa coéquipière ! Et c'est moi ça, sa coéquipière."

"Drôle de coïncidence, non ! Dit-il en riant jaune."

"Ouais vraiment ! Bon, j'imagine que tu sais quoi faire avec ton devoir, oh pardon, son devoir."

"Euh…"

"Bye !"

Elle remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre complètement furieuse contre Remus. Elle entra dans sa chambre et dit :

"Je retire entièrement ce que j'ai dis sur Remus Lupin ! Il est aussi stupide que Crabbe et Goyle."

"Tu y vas fort, Joey ! Remarqua Samantha."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait au juste pour que tu changes d'avis aussi vite ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il a juste été aussi flemmard que Potter. Il a fait son devoir par quelqu'un d'autre ! Vous imaginez ! Attendez que je le voient ! Ça va faire des flammèches, ça je vous le jure. Argg !"

Du côté des garçons, l'ambiance était un peu plus légère. Sirius et Peter faisaient une partie de batailles explosives et Remus faisait ce qu'il devait faire ; aider James avec ses problèmes amoureux.

"Premièrement, évite de faire des blagues stupides soit sérieux sans toute fois être ennuyeux. Tu me suis ! Ensuite, évite de dire que t'es riche !"

"J'ai jamais dit ça !"

"Je crois qu'elle s'en est doutée quand t'es arrivé avec le balai qui vient de sortir et qui coûtent une fortune."

"J'aurais peut-être du le laisser dans mon placard et priver l'équipe d'un balai extra. Dit-il."

"James, laisses-moi te rappeler les faits : Un beau jour d'hiver, tu entres dans la Grande Salle en chantant tout ton bonheur de long en large en pavanant ton balai au-dessus de tes bras. En prenant bien soin de faire suer les Serpentard."

"C'était pour rigoler, tu sais bien."

"James, ce genre de blague, je crois qu'on va s'en passer. Ensuite, pour commencer dis-lui le bonjour et parles lui seulement de faits importants. Après quelques jours, tu peux aller la voir pour lui parler de ce que tu as envie mais pas de toi assurément. Mais ne dépasse jamais ce stade avant qu'elle vienne elle-même te parler. J'entends par-là, une discussion civilisée et pas une engueulade piquante."

"J'ai compris ! Après ?"

"La seule chose que tu peux faire c'est, au moins, arrêter tes blagues sur elle. Elle est suffisamment fâchée contre toi, inutile d'en rajouter. Bon pour commencer je crois que ça va suffire."

Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, alors que tout les élèves de Poudlard dormait, un seul se réveilla et se fut Peter car ce soir il avait un rendez-vous mais ce n'était pas le genre de rendez-vous que s'imaginait ce cher James. Bien au contraire, il se rendait en un lieu qui marquait le commencement de sa trahison mais aussi la fin de tout ce qui, liait les maraudeurs : la loyauté !

Au loin de la quiétude que régnait dans le château, au plus sombre des lieus que Poudlard la nuit possédait, une horrible réunion prenait place à la lueur des chandelles. Peter s'avança, tremblant de tout son corps et avala la dernière goutte de salive qui lui restait.

Le bruit du vent, le ruissellement du lac et même le temps s'arrêta aux yeux de Peter et tout devint sombre. Il ouvrit les yeux vers l'homme vêtu de noir qui s'avançait vers lui et cette nuit, Peter, ne l'oublierais jamais.

**Réponses au reviews** :

shetane : Finalement, après longue discussion ! Nous avons décidé ce qu'il arriverait du pari entre Samantha et Sirius ! Tu pourras donc lire le prochain chapitre et voir ce qu'il en est. Merci pour ton commentaire !

badmoony : Merci pour ton chaleureux commentaire, ça fait vraiment plaisir pour une fic qui débute. J'ai vérifié dans le premier chapitre et il est bien mentionné 7ème année mais bon j'avais moi-même oublié ! Je lis tellement de fic qui se situe durant leur 6ème année que je me confonds. Voldemort ne peux pas entrer dans Poudlard alors ce ne sera pas lui. Mais dans le résumé j'entendais par là, les menaces ! Désolé, si ce n'était pas clair, mais j'ai tellement de difficulté a changer des choses sur fanfiction que j'aime mieux le laisser comme ça. Enfin bref, re-merci ! Et continue a nous reviewer (ouff quel verbe !)

Lily078 : Merci pour le commentaire, court et touchant mais frappant d'espoir !

emilie : Comme je disais plus haut. Je suis maudite ! Fanfiction doit me haïr, je ne réussi jamais a poster de quoi de parfait sans qu'il aille des problèmes techniques. Mais bon ! Je me souviens de t'avoir écrit. Merci pour ton commentaire encore une fois ça fait énormément plaisir d'avoir des fans.

**Mots des auteurs** :

Chloé : Un autre de bouclé ! Je sais, pour la longueur du fic, les semaines d'attente sont longues. Je fais de mon mieux (parce que OUI c'est moi qui me démène à écrire cette fic pendant que les autres me laisse seul avec un fardeau aussi énorme…) Je rigole, bien sur, quoique y'a quelque chose de vrai là-dedans. Bon, au chapitre suivant !

Laurence : Eille…on se calme…le fardeau…(à se prends-tu pour Frodon) Non mais…vous saurez que c'est moi qui me tape toute la paperasse(plan, note…) Ensuite c'est moi qui donne les idées les plus importantes c'est juste que je suis pas vraiment bonne pour les mettre en texte mais j'ai quand même faite le bout avec Peter à la fin. Bon bien merci aux lecteurs ! A+

Mélanie et Émilie n'ont pas vraiment grand chose a dire vue qu'elles n'ont pas lu le chapitre, encore !


	4. chapitre 4

L'arbre du Passé 

Les trois filles se réveillèrent un peu plus tard qu'à leur habitude. Leur sommeil avait été interrompu par leur compagne de chambre, Suzanne, qui était arrivé pendant la nuit et qui ne s'était pas gênée de faire un bruit d'enfer. Cette nuit mouvementé n'avait fait qu'agrandir la fureur de Joey et l'impatience de Samantha et Lily.

- Bon on va manger ou pas ? Demanda sèchement Samantha.

- Entièrement d'accord, je me sens d'une humeur massacrante, Remus aura ce qu'il mérite. Grogna Joey.

Ce matin là, les filles pensaient toutes les trois à quelque chose de différent. Une d'entre elle ne faisait que penser à Remus ce qui n'était pas d'ailleurs quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Les pensées d'une autre étaient sans contredit concentré sur le sommeil qu'elle avait manqué. Et la dernière pensa à la mauvaise journée qu'elle passera probablement.

- J'aimerais déjà être à ce soir pour me glisser dans mes couvertures et dormir confortablement sur un gros oreiller douillet. Rêva Lily qui se brossait les cheveux avec automatisme.

- N'en parle pas ! Remarqua Samantha en rechignant. Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses.

- Bon je suis prête, venez ! Ordonna Joey.

Lorsqu'on regardait le plafond de la Grande Salle, on pouvait voir le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur. Les yeux des Maraudeurs ne manquèrent pas de remarquer ce qui se passait au-dessus d'eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent déjeuner.

- Ah non… c'est pas vrai…j'espère que ce temps pourri ne continuera pas jusqu'à samedi, on a une pratique de Quidditch et on a vraiment besoin. Il manquerait juste qu'un membre de l'équipe tombe malade avant un match, se lamenta James.

En effet, le ciel de la Grande Salle dévoilait une tempête disputée entre la pluie et les éclairs. Tout à coup, Peter arriva au coté de James, Sirius et Remus, essoufflé.

- Mais où t'était encore Queudver , s'impatienta Sirius

- Euh…eh bien…euh…aux toilettes…, couina Peter

- Épargne-nous les détails…on s'en va déjeuner, dit Sirius dégoûté

Ils partirent rejoindre les filles un peu plus loin pour s'assoirent avec elles.

- Hé ! Vous nous avez même pas garder des places , s'étonna James

Remus lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Est-ce qu'on a l'habitude de le faire ? Se fâcha Lily

- Euh…à vrai dire…non…mais quand même c'est un honneur pour vous, qu'on désire partager notre compagnie avec vous hein…alors faites un effort.

Ce n'était plus qu'un regard en coin que Remus lui lançait mais bien un regard qu'il espérait plus convaincant.

- Ne l'écoutez pas les filles…, dit Remus en riant un peu jaune.

- Il me semble bien avoir entendu le bruit agaçant d'un moustique…, dit Joey la mine sombre

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'interrogea Remus un sourire naïf sur les lèvres.

- Retenez-moi les filles ou je sens que je vais faire quelque chose que je regretterai probablement pas mais… on ne sait jamais.

- On te retient pas, dit Samantha et Lily qui était de toute évidence de mauvais poil elles-aussi.

Tout à coup, la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva, ce qui laissa de côté leurs conversations futiles et tous se calmèrent.

- Chers élèves, premièrement je veux que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas sans peine que je vous parle aujourd'hui. Il s'est passé d'horribles choses à l'extérieur de Poudlard, des choses qui n'étaient jamais arrivé auparavant et qui n'aurait jamais du arriver... J'ai bien peur que la menace de Lord Voldemort est de plus en plus éminente. Chaque semaine, plusieurs sorciers et moldus meurent et, bien sûr, ses adeptes se multiplient. Je sais et vous savez, que certains de vous ont un certain penchant pour la magie noire. Et possiblement qu'ils finiront eux aussi dans les rangs de Voldemort mais je veux que vous sachiez tous…

Les élèves se regardèrent avec terreur…

- Que j'ai espoir qu'ils choisiront le bon côté.

On aurait cru, en un vif instant qu'il fixait la table des Serpentards. Avant de reprendre, Dumbledore sourit.

- Une dernière chose, l'amitié et l'amour ne sera jamais une chose donc Voldemort vous donnera, il vous donnera que l'illusion d'un monde parfait... Sur ce, bon petit-déjeuner.

Il y eut un silence de mort dans la Grande Salle et puis tout à coup le tumulte habituel recommença.

- Ça fait un froid, non ? Remarqua Samantha.

- Ouais, ça doit durer depuis un moment et pourtant j'en ai jamais entendu parler. Dit Lily

- T'es resté deux mois chez des moldus, j'imagine que t'a loupé des choses de notre monde.

Suite à cette conversation qui prenait des allures de confidences James dit tout bas :

- Je l'ai dit à personne mais vu qu'on en parle… Mes parents m'ont fait quelques révélations au cours d'une soirée, puisqu'ils devaient quitter pour le restant des vacances, dit James, ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient habiter quelques temps chez les moldus car ceux-ci subissaient des attaques fréquentes de mangemorts. Le ministère croit qu'ils finiront par s'en prendre seulement aux sorciers lorsque son pouvoir, à vous-savez-qui, atteindra son apogée.

- James, pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ? Questionna Sirius

- Je sais pas c'est venu comme ça.

Peter s'était recroquevillé dans le silence, figée de terreur par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire, de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Heureusement, la conversation sur ce sujet se termina là.

- Ça m'a coupé l'appétit, je monte tout de suite en cours. Bye ! Dit Joey rapidement pour se dirigée vers les portes.

Remus et les autres gars la regardèrent s'en aller précipitamment avec incrédulité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle a ses règles ou quoi ?

- SIRIUS ! Crièrent en unisson Lily et Samantha.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Remus beaucoup plus sérieusement.

- Remus ! Arrête de poser des questions stupides et va donc la rejoindre. C'est moi ou les gars sont tous arriérés ? Grogna Lily.

- Wooo, les hormones féminines sont au plafond aujourd'hui. Glissa James.

- Tu tiens vraiment à avoir ton bol de céréales dans la figure, Potter ? Cingla Lily.

Remus qui de toute évidence avait renoncé à faire comprendre à James que cette façon de parler à Lily ne l'aidait pas vraiment, partie à grandes enjambés vers les grandes portes pour rejoindre Joey.

Lily et Samantha entrèrent ensemble dans leur cours d'astronomie en attendant presque patiemment le retour de la blonde. Ce qui leur sembla étrange c'est que Joey était partie avant eux et n'était toujours pas assis à sa place. La conversation avec Remus avait peut-être fini par un baiser interminable… mais bon, ce n'était que le rêve de ses deux amies. Puis finalement à quelques minutes de la sonnerie du début des cours, Joey fit son apparition comme si de rien n'était, suivi de Remus qui en fit de même. Dès que les fesses de la blonde touchèrent sa chaise les deux filles se retournèrent vers elle et l'assaillirent de questions !

- Est-ce que vous voulez bien vous taire ! Ils pourraient vous entendre.

Lily et Samantha se retournèrent vers les garçons mais remarquèrent qu'ils étaient occupés eux aussi.

- Alors ? Questionna Samantha.

- Alors, je lui ai crié dessus comme une aliénée a propos du devoir. Il s'est excusé et c'est tout.

Ce que Joey venait de dire n'était pas réellement vrai, à vrai dire, elle avait plutôt calmement expliqué les faits à Remus parce qu'elle ne pouvait bien entendu pas criée sur l'élu de son cœur ce qui lui fit poser quelques questions sur le futur couple qu'ils formeront plus tard. Elle ne voulait pas ressembler à ses femmes qui exaucent les milles et un plaisir de leur mari pour un sourire de leur part. Mais après tout, elle était un peu jeune pour penser à tout ça.

Beaucoup plus tard, à une époque où Voldemort fut défait et où l'arbre du passé fut ouvert des choses se passèrent dans une petite maison pas loin de Londres.

- Ronald Weasley revient immédiatement à la maison ! Harry nous entend chez lui. Il nous a invité à dîner, tu te souviens ?

- Eh merde…j'avais complètement oublié…est-ce que tu pourrais pas y aller toute seule cette fois Hermione, je suis vraiment occupé au travail et puis…

- RONALD ! Oublie immédiatement cette possibilité…D'accord ?

- D'accord…, dit-il piteusement

- Et apporte un cadeau pour Harry !

- QUOI ? Mais t'es folle ! Où est-ce que je vais trouvé un cadeau à cette heure-là ?

- Ramène quelque chose du bureau !

Tout d'un coup, Ron ne vit plus rien dans le feu et s'écria rageusement : Eh merde ! Il regarda rapidement le contenu de son bureau(Ah oui…Ron est maintenant dirigeant d'une multinationale de réparation instantanée de baguette) et pris de panique, il prit la première chose qui lui passa dans les mains, c'est-à-dire sa tasse de café jauni. Il lança un sort afin de la nettoyer et partit sur-le-champ.

Il rejoignit Hermione sur le pas de la porte de la maison d'Harry et puis elle s'empressa de demander ce qu'il avait amené.

En voyant l'objet, je dirais même l'horreur, elle s'écria de colère :

- RON…UNE TASSE AVEC UNE PHOTO DE NOUS ENLACÉ QUE JE T'AVAIS OFFERTE POUR LA ST-VALENTIN !

Ils ne purent continuer leur conversation que Harry ouvrit la porte souriant.


End file.
